


i need you so much closer

by captain_larson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_larson/pseuds/captain_larson
Summary: valkyrie tells carol how she feels.





	i need you so much closer

"do you know how much i like you?" valkyrie whispers.

carol purses her lips.

"i can guess," she answers. valkyrie shakes her head defiantly.

"i think i might love you," valkyrie tells her softly. she had imagined this moment would be angst ridden when it finally came but the air is light, lacking any tense edge. she stares up at carol, carol looks back at her, her eyes mellow and understanding. carol places her hand on her cheek and as valkyrie sat up, she leans forward.

carol kisses her softly, a feather touch almost. valkyrie returns it and she kisses back harder.

• 

"how long?" carol begins. valkyrie feels embarrassed and averts her gaze from hers.

"too long," she admits. she is done with denial.

"why didn't you say anything before?" carol asks. 

"how could i?" valkyrie replies. "you were with maria. i knew you loved her and she loved you. i couldn't do anything."

"why now?" carol is full of questions. 

"it slipped out and it just, frankly, it became too much. i needed you to know even if you didn't feel anything."

valkyrie is suddenly looking up at carol. carol has a mixture of seriousness and vulnerability on her face. 

"how do you feel?" valkyrie asks. 

carol’s expression softens.

"i kissed you, didn't i?" she replies.

"i know, b-b-but," valkyrie stutters, "i-i mean, i didn't think you were really serious."

"you're kind of easy to fall in love with," carol admits. 

valkyrie’s mouth goes dry. her heart beats rapidly; she's a bundle of nerves.

"are you, do you really mean that?" she asks carol in trepidation. carol laughs and nods, "yeah."

"what about maria?" she checks. 

carol shrugs. "she and i are over." 

"what happens now?" valkyrie asks. carol then provides a coy smile, hinting that anything can happen. she reaches out to take her hand and pulls her closer.

"i really fucking love you," valkyrie whispers.

"good," carol replies. "but you seriously have a problem with pining."

valkyrie laughs, and smiles broadly.

"you are so worth the wait," valkyrie murmurs before she kisses her. 

fin.


End file.
